


История о Шерлоке Холмсе и Джеке-Потрошителе

by Shae



Series: Будни Бейкер-стрит [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae





	История о Шерлоке Холмсе и Джеке-Потрошителе

День выдался дождливым и бездеятельным. Холмс и я сидели перед камином, потягивая заботливо приготовленный миссис Хадсон глинтвейн, и молчали - каждый о своем. После очередного громкого дела, широко освещенного в прессе (если вы читаете Гардиан, вы, конечно, помните ту нашумевшую кражу драгоценностей), Холмс впал в уныние, и даже этим уютным вечером я не осмеливался развлекать его беседой.

Вместо этого я взялся читать утреннюю Таймс: безусловно, к вечеру она уже утратила всю остроту и новизну, но за не имением ничего лучше приходится довольствоваться малым.

Мое внимание привлекла маленькая заметка в самом низу страницы в разделе криминальной хроники. Там говорилось о том, что матерый убийца, Джек-Потрошитель, который с лета начал терроризировать Лондон, до сих пор не найден. Мне показалось удивительным, что мой друг, обладающий самым блестящим умом во всей Англии и на континенте, не занялся расследованием этого дела - более того, так ни разу и не проявил к нему должного интереса.

И я решил, что нашел прекрасное дело, которое немало поспособствует выведению моего друга из депрессии.

– Вы читали утреннюю Таймс, Холмс?

– Безусловно, Уотсон, – ответил мой друг после краткого молчания.

– И каково ваше мнение об этом громком деле? Я имею в виду убийства тех девушек, тела которых находят в Уайтчепеле и окрестностях. Таймс пишет, что все их совершает один и тот же человек – почерк преступлений совпадает. Так кто же убийца?

Холмс решил закурить трубку, и сейчас, когда, казалось, тема разговора заинтересовала Холмса, трубка некстати потребовала его полного внимания.

Через пару минут, когда трубка была, наконец, благополучно раскурена, а я уже решил напомнить Холмсу о нашей беседе, он неожиданно сказал:

– Мой дорогой друг, сведений, к сожалению, не так много. Убийца, без сомнения, англичанин. Среднего роста... Примерно пять с четвертью... Нет, пять с половиной футов. Рыжий, носит усы. Преступник, безусловно, врач. Не исключено, что он военный хирург - тела жертв доказывают, что убийца отлично владеет скальпелем. Однако, это все, что я могу сообщить.

– Да, Холмс, вы как всегда правы: сведения и в самом деле скудны. – Я мысленно повторил про себя приметы, названные моим другом. – Холмс, под это описание подхожу даже я!

Холмс пристально посмотрел на меня, а затем сказал:

– В том-то и дело, дорогой Уотсон. В том-то и дело.

Мне показалось, что я не совсем понимаю, о чем говорит мой друг – уж очень спокойным, очень пристальным был его взгляд, слишком холодными – интонации.

Глинтвейн между тем окончательно остыл, и я пожалел, что миссис Хадсон так некстати вышла.

– Холмс, а вы не знаете, куда миссис Хадсон опять ушла с моим твидовым костюмом в клетку, в котором я обычно посещаю клиентов, вместе с моим саквояжем с инструментами? - спросил я.

Холмс положил трубку на стол, подпер подбородок кулаком, снова внимательно посмотрел на меня и сказал как будто невпопад:

– Вот поэтому, дорогой Уотсон, я никогда не буду заниматься делом этого, как вы его называете, Джека-Потрошителя.

В тот вечер мы разошлись по комнатам поздно, так и не дождавшись возвращения нашей квартирной хозяйки.


End file.
